concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Cheer
BLUE CHEER #1 (ca. OCT 1966 - ca. NOV 1966) 1) Richard 'Dickie' Peterson vocals, bass, rhythm guitar 2) Leigh Stephens lead guitar 3) Jerre Peterson vocals, rhythm guitar 4) Vale Hamanaka organ Hammond B-3 5) Bartlett Jere Whiting vocals,harp 6) Eric Stephen Albronda drums ca. October 1966: Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA BLUE CHEER #2 (ca. NOV 1966 - ca. JAN 1967) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Jerre Peterson 4) Vale Hamanaka 5) Jere Whiting 6) Ted White (?) drums unknown date, 1966 or 1967: Holiday Inn, Davis, CA with Sparrow unknown date, 1966 or 1967: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with The Sparrow January 14, 1967: Polo Fields, Panhandle Park, Oak Street at Masonic Avenue, near Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA with The Charlatans, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Grateful Dead (featuring Charles Lloyd), Jefferson Airplane, Loading Zone, Sir Douglas Quintet, Allen Ginsberg, Gary Snider, Timothy Leary, New Age (featuring Country Joe McDonald) "Gathering of the Tribes - The First Human Be-In" (Blue Cheer went to the event perhaps prepared to play but finally they didn't because too many bands willing to play for free and just not enough time for all) BLUE CHEER #3 (ca. JAN 1967 - MAR 1967) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Jerre Peterson 4) Vale Hamanaka 5) Jere Whiting 6) Alowicous 'Al' Merriweather drums January 28, 1967: Winterland, San Francisco, CA with Dr. Timothy Leary (backed up by The Outfit), Richard Alpert, and others "Psychedelic Celebration No.1" February 3, 1967: California Hall, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company "The Hell's Angels Dance" February 10, 1967: California Hall, San Francisco, CA with Jook Savages, Mojo Men, Congress Of Wonders "A Tribute To J. Edgar Hoover" February 14, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA with Dino (Valenti), Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Human Being, Bill Boone, W.M. Flatly, Ambrose, Don Lewis, Chip Crosby, Mother Kali, Invisible 3rd "St. Valentine’s Day Flatly Dance" February 15, 1967: California Hall, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company February 21, 1967: California Hall, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company, The VIP's February 25, 1967: Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Davis, CA with Country Joe And The Fish, Barbara Garson's Macbird "Benefit for Filmakers Workshop and SDS" BLUE CHEER #4 (MAR 1967 - ca. JUL 15, 1967) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Jerre Peterson 4) Vale Hamanaka 5) Jere Whiting 6) Paul Whaley drums March 6, 1967: Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Davis, CA March 19, 1967: Provo Park, Berkeley, CA with Loading Zone, New Delhi River Band, Motor, Mad River, Frumious Bandersnatch, Soul Purpose, Haymarket Riot, Ulysses S. Crockett and The Afro-Blues Persuasion "The Reversal of Planet Earthquake Picnic" This event had been planned for the Mineral Springs area of Tilden Park the previous Saturday (March 11), but the event was rained out. The event was held eight days later, with a slightly different set of groups scheduled. March 25, 1967 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Sparrow) March 31-April 1, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother And The Holding Company, with Charlatans) April 21, 1967: Pythian Hall, Portland, OR with Tweedy Bros, Lights by Retinal Circus April 22, 1967: Ballroom, Portland State College, Portland, OR with The Heirs April 23, 1967: Cafe Espresso, Portland, OR April 28, 1967: Pythian Hall, Portland, OR with P.H. Factor Rock Band, Lights by Retinal Circus May 14, 1967: Portland Armory, Portland, OR The Wailers, P.H.Phactor Jug Band, Weeds, Red Coats, Courtmen, Tweedy Bros, Impacts, U.S. Cadenza, 7th Resemblance, Russo and Brentano, Poverty Five, The Gazebo, The Seventh "Portland Spring Trips Festival" May 26-28, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1825 Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with The Charlatans June 4, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1825 Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with The Doors, The Miller Blues Band, Lights by North American Ibis Alchemical Co. (Blue Cheer were not billed on the poster) June 29, 1967: California Hall, 925 Polk Street At Turk, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company, Congress Of Wonders Summer 1967 (or probabily 1968): Napa Town and County Fairgrounds, 575 Third Street, Napa, CA (uncertain) July 1, 1967: Mt. Tamalpais Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, Mill Valley, Marin County, CA with Sandy Bull, Congress of Wonders, The Charlatans, Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Wildflower, Ace Of Cups, Freedom Highway, Melvin Q Watchpocket, Lamp Of Chidlhood, Eric Burdon & The Animals (maybe rescheduled for one day later) "Festival of The Growing Things - Barefoot Dancing on the Grass" (afternoon show) July 1-2, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1825 Sutter Street at Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother and The Holding Company, Emerald Tablet July 4, 1967: California Hall, 925 Polk Street At Turk, San Francisco, CA with The New Salvation Army Banned, The Pariah, Lights by The Liquid Sandwich July 7-8, 1967: California Hall, 925 Polk Street At Turk, San Francisco, CA with Sopwith Camel, Lights by Bob Holt July 11-13, 1967: The Matrix, 3138 Fillmore Street, Marina District, San Francisco, CA with The Seattle Lawn, Lights by Chance It was after one of this three nights that Dickie Peterson, Leigh Stephens and Paul Whaley decided to fired Jerry Whiting and Vale Hamanaka, since they were guilty of pretending to play when they were on stage. Then Jerre Peterson said that if the two had been fired then he would leave the band too and he eventually did so. BLUE CHEER #5 (ca. JUL 16, 1967 - SEPT 1968) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Paul Whaley July 22, 1967: Straight Theater, 1702 Haight Street At Cole, Haight-Ashbury, San Francisco, CA with Country Joe and The Fish, Charlatans, Freedom Highway, The Dossier, Lights by Reginald "Live Theater – Straight Theater Company" July 27-30, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1825 Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Youngbloods, Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band July 31, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company, The Charlatans, Anonymous Artists Of America "Free Clinic Benefit" August 8, 1967: Family Dog, 1601 West Evans Street, Denver, CO August 14, 1967: The Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR August 17, 1967: Sonoma County Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA with Bronze Hog, Sir Douglas Quintet, Lights by Light Brigade August 25-27, 1967: The Matrix, 3138 Fillmore Street, Marina District, San Francisco, CA with The Colours, Lights by Chance August 28, 1967: Lindley Meadow, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA with Grateful Dead, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Mt. Rushmore "Chocolate George's Wake" (Blue Cheer went to the event perhaps prepared to play but finally they didn't because due to scheduling problems, there was just not enough time) August 28 - September 1, 1967: Muir Beach Tavern, Shoreline Road, Muir Beach, Marin County, CA with Sons of Champlin, Electric Flag, Mt. Rushmore, Mad River, Black Swan, Flying Circus, Universal Joint, Phoenix, Morning Glory, Melvin Q., Haight Society, South Side Sound System, Loading Zone, Pyewacket, Transatlantic Railroad, Martha's Laundry, and many surprises and mystery guests "A Study In Electricity And Nature" September 8-9, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (supporting Big Brother And The Holding Company) September 21, 1967: El Camino Park, Palo Alto, CA with New Dehli River Band, Steve Miller Band "afternoon Be-In produced by the Mid-Peninsula Free University (or "Free You" as it was known)" September 21 and 23, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Vanilla Fudge, Sunshine Company September 24, 1967: Captain Ahab’s Homecoming, Muir Beach, Mill Valley, CA with West Coast Natural Gas Co., Mad River, Freedom Highway, Serpent Power, Burgundy Blues, Raven, Travel Consul, Black Swan, Mark Spoelstra’s Jade Muse September 28-29, 1967: Western Front, 865 O'Farrell Street at Polk Street, San Francisco, CA with The Wildflower, Jesse Fuller September 30, 1967: Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Clear Light, The Van Morrison Group October 1, 1967: El Camino Park, Palo Alto, CA with The Anonymous Artists of America, The Steve Miller Blues Band, The New Dehli River Band, The Solid State, The Congress Of Wonders, Ira Sandperl (MC) "free festival presented by The Mid-Peninsula Free University" October 6-7, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (cancelled) October 6-8, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lee Michaels & Clifton Chenier) October 11-12, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Jefferson Airplane, The Charlatans "Benefit For Haight-Ashbury Medical Clinic" October 13-14, 1967: Winterland, Steiner Street At Post Street, San Francisco, CA with The Charlatans, Jefferson Airplane, Lights by Headlights October 13-15, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band, Buddy Guy October 20-21, 1967: Western Front, 865 O'Farrell Street at Polk Street, San Francisco, CA with The Wildflower, The Other Half, Eric Announcing, Lights by Clear Light Drive October 22, 1967: Straight Theater, 1702 Haight Street At Cole, Haight-Ashbury, San Francisco, CA with Serpent Power, Phoenix, Congress Of Wonders, Black Swan "A Benefit for the Shire School" (evening show) October 31, 1967: private land in the midst of gold mines, Sutro, Lyon County, NV with Amplified Om, and other local bands "Love-In" November 3-4, 1967: Family Dog, 1601 West Evans Street, Denver, CO with Superfine Dandelion November 10-11, 1967: Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA with The Grateful Dead, Buffalo Springfield "Amazing Electric Wonders (aka Electric Wonders Dance)" November 22, 1967: El Rancho Hotel, Sacramento, CA with John Rosasco Quartet November 23, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1268 Sutter Street at Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Big Brother and The Holding Company, Mt. Rushmore November 26 or 27 or 28 or 29, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1268 Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Sopwith Camel, All Men Joy, Just Six, Gut, The Breed, and others "Vox-In sound workshop" November 30 and December 1-2, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA with Clear Light, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Lights by Holy See December 5-10 or 6-11, 1967: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard At Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Them (6-10) December 9, 1967: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA with Buffalo Springfield, The Collectors, The United States Of America, Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee, Dick Gregory, Firesign Theatre "Benefit Concert" December 15, 1967: Shrine Exposition Hall, 665 W. Jefferson Street, Los Angeles, CA with Country Joe And The Fish, Moby Grape, Lights by Thomas Edison December 21-23, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Soul Survivors, Siegal Schwall December 28-31, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, 1268 Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with Jim Kweskin Jug Band (28-30), Country Joe And The Fish (28-31), Lee Michaels (28-31), Flamin' Groovies (31), Mt. Rushmore (31), Mad River (31) January 7, 1968: Fillmore Auditorium, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Mad River, Mt. Rushmore, The Committee, Loading Zone, Phil Ochs "Stop The Draft Week" January 12-13, 1968: Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company, Mint Tattoo The show were recorded. January 12-13, 1968: Retinal Circus, 1024 Davie At Burrard, Vancouver, BC, Canada (cancelled - only appears on a handbill that states: "And if we are still in business - coming in January") February 2, 1968: L.A. Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA with Steppenwolf February 6-8, 1968: Straight Theater, 1702 Haight Street At Cole, Haight-Ashbury, San Francisco, CA with War of the Buttons (movie), Cosmic Man (movie), Lights by Dr. P.H. Martin's Magic Medicine Show February 8, 1968: Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Davis, CA February 10, 1968: 'American Bandstand', ABC TV Show, Los Angeles, CA with Joe Tex (broadcast date) The band lip-synched 'Summertime Blues'. February 10, 1968: Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA with Soft Machine, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Electric Flag February 16-17, 1968: Crystal Ballroom, 1332 West Burnside at N.W. 14th Avenue, Portland, OR with Nazzare Blues Band February 21, 1968: San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA with Sagittarious, The Who The show was recorded. February 23-25, 1968: Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI with The Hedge, Indian Head Band and others local bands February 28, 1968: Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Davis, CA March 1-2, 1968: Cheetah, 1 Navy Street, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA with Music Machine (1-2), Mug Wumps (1), Paul Butterfield Blues Band (2) March 5-6, 1968: Family Dog, 1601 West Evans Street, Denver, CO One of the shows was recorded. March 8, 1968: Sacramento State University, Davis, CA March 10, 1968: Avalon Ballroom, Sutter Street At Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with The Congress Of Wonders, The Sons Of Champlin, Lights by Jerry Abram's Headlights March 13, 1968: Selland Arena, Fresno, CA with Cream March 14, 1968: Fillmore Auditorium, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Traffic, H.P. Lovecraft, Lights by Holy See March 15, 1968: Winterland, Steiner Street At Post Street, San Francisco, CA with Traffic, H.P. Lovecraft, Lights by Holy See March 16, 1968: Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA with Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, The Nazz (aka Alice Cooper) March 19, 1968: 'The Steve Allen Show', NBC TV Show, Los Angeles, CA (filming date) The band perform: 'Summertime Blues' and 'Out Of Focus'. March 20, 1968: Avalon Ballroom, Sutter Street at Van Ness, San Francisco, CA with All Men Joy, Black Swan, Ace Of Cups, Creedence Clearwater (sic) "KMPX Strike Fund Benefit" KMPX-fm was the first underground rock station, but Tom Donahue and his staff went out on strike in protest of ownership’s refusal to share the wealth (the staff later moved en masse to KSAN). Many other acts not shown on the concert poster may have actually played this benefit, including Santana Blues Band, Grateful Dead and maybe Charley Musselwhite, Kaleidoscope, Jeremy Steig & The Satyrs, Clover, Frumious Bandersnatch. March 29, 1968: Selland Arena, Fresno, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals March 30, 1968 : Exhibit Building, Phoenix Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ with Eric Burdon and The Animals March 1968 (?): San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA with The Rascals (cancelled), Ray Stevens, American Breed April 5, 1968: Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA with Fat Jack, Lights by Retina Circus April 6, 1968: Community Concourse, San Diego, CA with Jello's Gas Band April 7, 1968: Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA with Steppenwolf, Cactus, The Drift April 9, 1968: Sun Air Drive-In (movie theater), 68050 Highway 111, Cathedral City, outside Palm Springs, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals, Sweetwater, The Collectors, Dirty Blues Band, Lights by Picadilly Light Show "Palm Springs Pop Festival" April 11, 1968: Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with Electric Flag, Steppenwolf "Teen Time USA" April 13, 1968 Utah State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT with Clear Light, Lights by Jerry Abrams Headlights April 16, 1968: Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN (cancelled?) April 18, 1968: Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA with Cloud Blue Cheer filling in for B.B. King. April 19, 1968: Stardust Lane Ballroom, 35 West Galena, Aurora, IL April 19 or 20, 1968: Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL with The Velvet Underground Blue Cheer were not advertised but an eye witness remember them as opening act one of these two nights (probabily on April 20). April 20, 1968: Niles Township High School - West Division, Oakton at Edens Expressway, Skokie, IL April 21, 1968: Ibew Auditorium, 5241 West Madison Street, Chicago, IL April ??, 1968: Sonoma County Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA April 25, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Yardbirds, The Fireballs, Bob Francis, Bobby Goldboro, Harumi, The Human Beinz, The McCoys, The Outsiders, Freddie Scott, The Short Kuts, Sly and the Family Stone, The Velvet Underground, Mary Wells, Kim Weston (filming date......the episode was broadcasted on May 4) The band perform: 'Summertime Blues'. April 25, 1968: Palace Theatre or Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH with Traffic, The Yardbirds April 26-27, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Traffic, with Iron Butterfly) May 1-3, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Elizabeth & Henry Crow Dog) May 2 or 3, 1968: Belmont Plateau, Fairmount Park, Philadelphia, PA "Be-In" (free afternoon concert) May 9, 1968: Boston Tea Party, 53 Berkeley Street, Boston, MA with Quill, Lights by The Road May 10-12, 1968: The Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY May 11, 1968: Williams Arena, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN with The Castaways, Herb Alpert May 17, 1968: Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Sacramento, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service (scheduled but not appeared), Oxford Circle, Andrew Staples, New Breed, The Loyal Opposition May 18, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Mothers of Invention, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, John Lee Hooker, The Crowd, The Bangals "Miami Pop Festival" Marshall Brevitz and Michael Lang, the owner of Coconut Grove's first head shop, put together the Miami Pop Festival at a horse racing track (Gulfstream Park) in nearby Hallandale. Criteria Studios in Miami helped put the sound system together, as they had for Thee Image. The show was a financial disaster, mainly due to bad weather, and the second day (May 19) was canceled altogether. Hendrix, Zappa and many other unoccupied musicians spent the day jamming in a bar. Lang went on to organize Woodstock. Blue Cheer performance was filmed but with no sound. May 25, 1968: Love Street, Houston, TX with Bubble Puppy May 25, 1968: Fillmore East, 105 2nd Avenue, New York City, NY with Country Joe And The Fish, Pigmeat Markham June 13, 1968: Kaleidoscope, 519 West Zane Street, Louisville, KY with The Waters, The Ginger People, The Oxfords June 14, 1968: Indiana Beach (amusement park), Monticello, IN June 15, 1968: Rumpus Room, Belvidere, IL June 15, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Helen Aberth, The American Breed, Ronnie Dante, Jay and the Techniques, Robert John, The Robbs, Sly and the Family Stone, Steppenwolf, Billy Vera (broadcast date) June 21-23, 1968: Grande Ballrom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with Jagged Edge (21), Soul Remains (21-22), Nature's Children (22), MC5 (23), Psychedelic Stooges (23) June 24, 1968: Illinois Fairgrounds, Joliet, IL (Blue Cheer cancelled and Jokers Wild filled in for them) June 27-30, 1968: Wrigley Field, Los Angeles, CA with Grassroots, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Sweetwater, Pacific Gas & Electirc, Illinois Speed Press, Family Tree, Lee Michaels, Afro Blues Quintet + 1, Sfunglass, Stu Gardner, Alice Cooper, Charlie Small, Tim Buckley, Bo Diddley, The Chambers Bros., The New Breed, Collectors, Jerry Braun, Billy Stafford, The Committee, Watts Work Shop, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Grateful Dead, Sunshine Company, T-Bone Walker, Johnny River, Murray Roman (MC), Frank Zappa (MC; first day only), Lights by Thomas Edison-Castle Lights "Phantasmagoria - A Community Effort" June 28-30, 1968: Electric Theatre, 4812 N. Clark Street, Chicago, IL with Hello People Summer 1968: Concord Coliseum, 1825 Salvio Street, Concord, CA July 5, 1968: Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA July 12-14, 1968: Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA with Ike & Tina Turner, Freddie King July 13, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Freddie Cannon, The Fireballs, The Happenings, The Hello People, The Hombres, The Lemon Pipers, Porgy & The Monarchs, O.C. Smith (broadcast date) July 19, 1968: unknown venue, Denver, CO July 20, 1968: Lagoon Opera House, Ogden, UT with Big Brother and The Holding Company July 26-27, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Pink Floyd & Jeff Beck Group) August 4, 1968: Orange County Fairgrounds, 88 Fair Drive, Costa Mesa, CA with Grateful Dead, Eric Burdon And The Animals (possible day 3), Jefferson Airplane, Iron Butterfly, The Byrds, Things To Come, Illinois Speed Press, Quicksilver Messenger Service "First Annual Newport Pop Festival" August 9-11, 1968: Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA with Pink Floyd August 13-15, 1968: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with The Byrds, Steve Miller Band, West Initially there was some doubt as to whether these performances actually take place, as they are not part of promoter Chet Helms and his Family Dog's regular concert series, but an eyewitness called Doug Denslowe was there and confirm me that these performances finally took place. Reportedly, the occasion is filming of a TV pilot of the "real ballroom scene" by The San Francisco Sunshine Company. August 17, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Amboy Dukes, Hank Ballard, Jerry Butler, Eternity's Children, The Flavor, The New Colony Six, The Ohio Express, The Sunshine Company (broadcast date in Ohio, while in California it was broadcasted on August 25) August 30, 1968: Hi Corbett Field, Tucson, AZ with The Who September 1968: Sacramento Memorial Stadium, Sacramento, CA with The Young Rascals Leigh Stephens' last gig with the band. BLUE CHEER #6 (SEPT 1968 - JAN 1969) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Randy Holden vocals, lead guitar September 2? or October ?, 1968: basketball court, unknown high school, Eugene, OR Randy Holden's first gig with the band October 5, 1968: Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Arizona State Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ with Iron Butterfly, Sweetwater, The Standells, The Byrds October 11, 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL October 15, 1968: Blaises Club, London, England October 16, 1968: Middle Earth, The Club House, Richmond Athletic Club, Richmond, London, England October 18, 1968: 'How It Is', BBC TV Show, London, England (filming date) October 19, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Box Tops, Johnny Cash, Wayne Cochran and his C.C. Riders, Jackie De Shannon, The Delfonics, Neil Diamond, The Grass Roots, Al Hirt, Tommy James and the Shondells, Johnny Nash, The 1910 Fruit Gum Company, The Outsiders, The T.I.M.E. Unit, Bobby Vee, Clarence Carter, Shipley and Brewer, Carla Thomas, Charlie and Inez Foxx, Junior Parker, Autry Inman (broadcast date) October 19, 1968: Middle Earth, Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London, England with Middle Earth Symphony Orchestra October ??, 1968: 'Beat Club', TV Show, Bremen, West Germany with The Easybeats, Spooky Tooth, Family Dogg (filming date......the episode was broadcasted on November 16) The band lip-synched 'Summertime Blues'. October 25, 1968: start of the Holland tour October 30, 1968: Falkoner Center, Copenhagen, Denmark October 31, 1968: Konserthuset, Stockholm, Sweden November ?, 1968: Sarasota National Guard Armory, Sarasota, FL November 8-9, 1968: Psychedelic Supermarket, 590 Commonwealth Avenue, Boston, MA November 21, 1968: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with The Stooges November 22, 1968: Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL with Jefferson Airplane, Creedence Clearwater Revival November 23, 1968: Kinetic Playground, 4812 N. Clark Street, Chicago, IL with Creedence Clearwater (sic) November 27, 1968: The New Place, Chicago, IL November 2? or December ?, 1968: 'Come Alive', TV Show, Pittsburgh, PA (filming date) The band perform 'The Hunter'. November or December, 1968: 'Upbeat', WUAB TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (filming date.....the episode was broadcasted on Jan. 26, 1969) The band perform 'Just A Little Bit'. December 8, 1968: New City Opera House, Minneapolis, MN with Happy Dayz, White Lightning December 20-21 (days uncertain), 1968: The Ballroom, Bridgeport, CT with Hello People December 22, 1968: Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA with Jose Feliciano, Righteous Brothers, The Box Tops, Canned Heat, Three Dog Night "L.A. Pop Festival" December 26, 1968: Cow Palace, Daily City, CA with Santana, Canned Heat, Steppenwolf, The New Buffalo Springfield, The Spencer Davis Group, Three Dog Night, The Electric Prunes, Flaming Groovies, Tender Loving Care "KYA Presents The San Francisco Holiday Rock Festival" unknown date, 1968: Danceland, West View Park, Pittsburgh, PA unknown date, 1968: The Catacombs, Houston, TX unknown date, 1968: Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX unknown date, 1968: The Cellar, Chicago, IL unknown date, 1968: unknown venue, Aurora, IL unknown date, 1968: City Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO unknown date, 1968: 'The Joe Pyne Show', US TV Show unknown date, 1968: Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA unknown date, 1968: Kiel Opera House, Kiel Auditorium, 1401 Clark Avenue, St. Louis, MO with Kaleidoscope, Mt. Rushmore January 11, 1969: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Archie Bell and the Drells, John Fred and His Playboy Band, Brian Hyland, The Ohio Express, Jeannie C. Riley, Jimmy Damon, The Free Design, Bob Seger System, Young-Holt Unlimited, and The Young Turks (broadcast date) January 1969: unknown venue, Stockton, CA Randy Holden's last gig with the band. BLUE CHEER #7 (JAN 1969 - ca. OCT 1969) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3 Bruce Stephens vocals, lead guitar 4) Raph 'Burns' Kellogg bass, keyboards January 12-13, 1969: Retinal Circus, Vancouver, BC, Canada (cancelled because the venue closed) February 19-23, 1969: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard At Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Linda Ronstadt, Alice Cooper Blue Cheer was booked for these dates but cancelled. February 23-25, 1969: Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI March 2, 1969: 'The Steve Allen Show', NBC TV Show, Long Beach, CA (broadcast date) March 2?, 1969: unknown venue, Ft. Lauderdale, FL June 7, 1969: Kelker Junctin, Colorado Springs, CO July 4, 1969: unknown venue, Lewiston, ID (cancelled) July 19, 1969: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with Jefferson Airplane, Hello People September 8, 1969: 'The San Francisco Sound', US TV Special, Fremont, CA with Buffalo Springfield, Richie Havens, Electric Flag (broadcast date) BLUE CHEER #8 (ca. OCT 1969 - FEB 22, 1970) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Bruce Stephens 3) Ralph 'Burns' Kellogg 4) Norman 'Norm' Mayell drums, vocals, guitar, bass, sitar, delruba, percussion February 18-22, 1970: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard At Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Bangor Flying Circus BLUE CHEER #9 (FEB 23, 1970 - SUMMER 1970) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Ralph 'Burns' Kellogg 3) Norman Mayell 4) Gary Lee Yoder vocals, lead guitar March 12, 1970: Panther Hall, Fort Worth, TX with Johnny Winter May 1-2, 1970: Warehouse, New Orleans, LO with Buddy Miles Express May 8-9, 1970: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue Detroit, MI with Troyka, John Drake's Shakedown May 10, 1970: Grandmother's, Lansing, MI with Teegarden & Van Winkle, Coven unknown date, 1970: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI with Spirit BLUE CHEER #10 (SUMMER 1970 - FEB 1971 (?)) 1) Ralph Kellogg 2) Norman Mayell 3) Gary Lee Yoder July 18, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT with Love, Fever Tree The band was scheduled on the poster but was finally replaced by Blue Mountain Eagle. August ?, 1970: unknown venue, Jacksonville, FL September 15, 1972: Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KA with Spirit (?????) BLUE CHEER #11 (1974) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Jerre Peterson 3) Ruben De Fuentes guitar 4) Terry Rae drums BLUE CHEER #12 (1974 - 1975) 1) Jerre Peterson 2) Ruben De Fuentes 3) Terry Rae 4) Nick St. Nicholas vocals, bass BLUE CHEER #13 (1978 - 1979) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Tony Rainier guitar 3) Mike Fleck drums BLUE CHEER #14 (1984 - 1985) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Tony Rainier BLUE CHEER #15 (1985 - 1987) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Tony Rainier 3) Brent Harknett drums + 4) Tonka Bell vocals (she sang with them only in 1985 and only for a few rehearsals) BLUE CHEER #16 (1987) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Tony Rainier 3) Billy Carmassi drums BLUE CHEER #17 (1987 - 1988) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Ruben De Fuentes 3) Eric Davis drums BLUE CHEER #18 (1988 - 1989) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Andrew 'Duck' MacDonald vocals, guitar 3) Dave Salce drums BLUE CHEER #19 (1989 - 1990) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Andrew MacDonald BLUE CHEER #20 (1990 - JAN 22, 1993) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Dieter Saller guitar, percussion June 22, 1991: Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany with The Honx April 19, 1992: Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany with Mountain BLUE CHEER #21 (JAN 23, 1993 - MAR 1?, 1993) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Dieter Saller 3) Gary Holland drums February 4, 1993: unknown venue, Heidelberg, Germany Gary Holland's first gig with the band. February ?, 1993: unknown venue, Essen, Germany The show was recorded and videotaped. February ?, 1993: unknown venue, Schweinfurt, Germany February ?, 1993: unknown venue, Regensburg, Germany February ?, 1993: unknown venue, Hildesheim, Germany February ?, 1993: unknown venue, Hannover, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Karlsruhe, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Bonn, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Reutlingen, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Wuppertal, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Berlin, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Hamburg, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Luebeck, Germany February ??, 1993: unknown venue, Cologne, Germany February or March 1993: unknown venue, Bern, Switzerland February or March 1993: unknown venue, Zurich, Switzerland February or March 1993: unknown venue, Vienna, Austria February or March 1993: unknown venue, Salzburg, Austria February or March 1993: unknown venue, Enschede, Holland February or March 1993: unknown venue, Vigo, Spain February or March 1993: unknown venue, Madrid, Spain February or March 1993: unknown venue, Barcelona, Spain February or March 1993: unknown venue, San Sebastian, Spain February or March 1993: unknown venue, Burgos, Spain BLUE CHEER #22 (1998 - OCT 12, 2009) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Andrew MacDonald + 4) Joe Hasselvander drums (he played with them for only a couple of shows in New Hampshire in 2004) October 10, 1988: Ruhrersaal, Numberg, Germany February ??, 1999: unknown venue, Tokyo, Japan February ??, 1999: unknown venue, Osaka, Japan February 18, 2009: Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO with Country Joe "celebrating the grand opening of the Denver Art Museum exhibit of 60s San Francisco poster art called “Are you Experienced?" (cancelled)